Returning Home
by Katie Jane
Summary: After the events in "Running Away", which although I hate to say it you have to read to properly understand this one, Kurama is haunted by the encounter and his friends all try to help him. The best remedy, though, seems to be a certain red-eyed demon.
1. Chapter 1

Kurama looked up as Shiori entered his room.

"Hello Mother." He said softly, smiling to cover the fact that she'd caught him unawares.

"I knocked, Suichi, but you didn't answer. Are you alright? You're up very late." Kurama looked over to his clock. Sure enough, it was already gone two in the morning. He sighed heavily and Shiori moved forwards, sitting down on his bed and putting a comforting hand on his thigh. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't even realise how late it was. I was just… Thinking." Shiori nodded understandingly and pulled him close, hugging him tight.

"You mean you were just remembering." She said gently, and he nodded into her arms.

"Mother. I know it's only been a short while, but why won't it go away? I know Hiei didn't mean it and I don't hold it against him. I love his company as much as ever, but as soon as he leaves, I can't help thinking about what happened." She hushed him softly and he quieted as she rocked him back and forth.

"Suichi, I think that first of all you need to get him to do something about that." She ran her fingers over the stop on his neck where she knew the black tattoo rested. He flinched under her touch and she smiled apologetically. "Then, you need to actually talk about it with Hiei. He's a big demon, I'm sure he'll understand the need for closure. And, when you feel comfortable enough, I think you should make new memories together." Kurama blinked up at her in surprise.

"Mother!" He said, the surprise obvious in his voice. "What are you suggesting?" Shiori laughed, waving her hand.

"Well, even without that last suggestion, there's more than enough to be working with in the first two. Please consider them, Suichi; I'm sure they'll help." Kurama nodded slowly.

"I will…" He said, and Shiori gave him a tight hug before leaving the room.

"Please try to get some sleep." She called, and Kurama laid back in his bed. He forced his eyes shut, but they kept opening again regardless of how he tried to keep them closed. Each time his eyes closed, he could see Hiei, and what he'd done… Kurama clenched his fists at his sides. Why wouldn't it leave him alone? He felt his stomach turn again and sat up quickly, running to the bathroom. He didn't make it in time, though, and threw up over the centre of his bedroom floor. Once the spasms in his stomach had calmed, he leant inside his bathroom and grabbed the cleaning things his mother had left there, so frequent was his need for them. He slowly cleaned up the mess and washed out the cloth in the sink, leaning over the basin and staring at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes landed on the black tattoo and his stomach lurched once again. He turned to the toilet and for once his aim was true. After a minute of heaving and panting he leant back, flushing the toilet and putting his hand up to the tattoo. His mother was right; it had to go.

A short, sharp tap on his window made him run back into his bedroom. Seeing Hiei, he leapt forward and wrenched open the window. Hiei watched with surprise at Kurama's enthusiasm. He felt Kurama's arms around his waist as soon as he jumped inside and realised Kurama was kneeling before him, his head buried in his stomach.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked, realising something was wrong. He could smell illness in the air, and the presence of the cleaning things in the bathroom and the sound of water running through the toilet made him more sure that Kurama had been having a terrible night. He had felt the energy of the red head from miles away.

"Please, Hiei…" Kurama's voice was quiet, and thick with emotion. "Take the mark away." Hiei blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. Kurama released his waist and Hiei crouched down before him so they were level. Kurama's face was drawn, his eyes red and swollen and his cheeks were pale and tearstained. Hiei felt his own heart cry out in sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Kurama… I wish I could." Kurama's face fell, and Hiei felt terrible. He had done something unforgivable to his lover. Searching desperately for an answer, he spoke softly. "I can change it to something else… But I can't do that without…" He trailed off, and Kurama looked up to him to see his gaze on the floor.

"Without..?" Kurama repeated hopefully.

"Without taking you again…" Kurama's face fell. He wanted to, really he did, but he just wasn't ready for that yet.

"Isn't there any other way?" Kurama asked, voice cracking. Hiei hugged him tightly, shaking his head.

"I can only make the branding after having a sexual encounter, and it can only be on the one who shared the encounter with me. I'm sorry, Kurama. I really am." Kurama pulled Hiei closer, then released himself and took Hiei's hand. Leading him over to the bed, he sat down and pulled Hiei to sit beside him. Hiei was looking at him worriedly.

"Don't be sorry. We will change it together some day. Soon, hopefully. In the meantime…" He looked to the side, knowing that the already tough night was about to get a lot harder on both of them. "I think we should talk." Hiei knew immediately that Kurama meant about that night by the sorrowful tone in his voice. He felt unsure; he didn't want to hurt Kurama any more. And he still wasn't sure what had happened. Maybe talking about it would help him remember. Not that he particularly wanted to. He looked up to Kurama's hopeful eyes and sighed. He didn't want to remember, but he had to take some responsibility. Kurama could see the internal struggle happening within Hiei and continued softly. "If you think it's alright… I'd like you to use your Jagan eye." Hiei's head shot up.

"No way." He stated firmly, bluntly. "Absolutely not." Kurama sighed. This would be a hard argument to win.

"Hiei, the best way to do this is for you to see what happened in person. And… you'll be able to see what I thought. And I'll be able to see what you thought then, and what you think as you're watching. Please, Hiei. I need you to do this…" He took Hiei's cheeks in his palms and made their gaze meet. "For me." Hiei sighed, shifting uncomfortably.

"Kurama, I don't think that it's worth it…" Hiei said, only realising his mistake after he'd spoken.

"You don't think it's worth it?" Kurama repeated, annoyed. "You mean you don't want to face what you did to me because you don't think you can take it. You mean that _I'm_ not worth it." Kurama was only forcing his voice down to stop his mother being roused from her sleep.

"No, Kurama." Hiei said firmly. "To invade you with the Jagan eye now would mean making you relive it again as if it were real. The Jagan will amplify it for both of us, and that's something that although I don't want to do, I think will hurt you much more." Kurama's temper burned away as he looked into red eyes.

"Sorry…" He said slowly, and Hiei shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. You have every right to be angry."

"Please." Kurama said, leaning forward and pulling Hiei into a hug. "I can't live like this…" His words were quiet, but Hiei heard them and felt like he'd been hit. Hard. He was suddenly aware that Kurama's body was shaking, and he recalled the smell of vomit as he'd entered. Kurama was looking paler, thinner. He hadn't been to school at all in the past week. It had, Hiei knew, felt much longer than a week to the poor kitsune.

"Alright… But if it gets too much just tell me and I'll stop it." Hiei relented, and Kurama nodded. Hiei closed his eyes, but paused and leant back from the embrace. "Maybe we should lie down." Kurama leant down on his side, his hands resting in front of his face. Hiei ripped off his headband and took Kurama's hands tightly as he leant down to face the redhead. Closing their eyes, Hiei's Jagan glowed brightly.

Kurama shifted uneasily as he felt Hiei enter his thoughts. It wasn't uncomfortable, but he was all too aware of what was about to be witnessed. Kurama ran through his thoughts as he was running home with the antidote, and then stopped as he reached the door. Setting his thought into motion, he sat back and watched, his fists clenched inside his mind.

Hiei watched as the scene unfolded before him, and felt a new revulsion at his own actions. He felt Kurama's pain as his own, and could hear his thoughts in his own head. Kurama, meanwhile, was listening in on Hiei's thoughts. He felt a certain amount of comfort in knowing that Hiei's stomach was also turning. He could feel his body crying out on his bed. Within Hiei's thoughts, Kurama picked up on the odd arousing comment, but for the most part there was only horror and fear and sorrow. As it came to the tattoo being burnt, Kurama felt his neck burn back on the bed in remembered pain. He felt his body cry out. Hiei's energy flared and a sting of pain washed over Kurama's mind before Hiei contained it. Kurama could feel Hiei's energy pulsing as he watched himself fall asleep. Hiei watched as Kurama ran to the toilet in his mind. Kurama sat up suddenly in bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing Hiei out of his mind as he vomited into the toilet once again. The toilet flushed, but it took Kurama several minutes to compose himself. Hiei waited, tears streaming down his cheeks. As Kurama stood in the doorway, Hiei stood from the bed. They watched each other for several moments, and then closed the distance between them, hugging tightly and falling to their knees in the middle of the floor. They held each other close as they cried together, and even as the light started shining through the window they continued.

After what seemed like forever and yet like no time at all, Kurama rested limply in Hiei's arms. Hiei smiled fondly, brushing his hair from his eyes as he slept. He lifted him into his bed and settled beside him, hugging him closely. Kurama's arms wrapped around him subconsciously as he slept, and Hiei was lolled into sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei was woken by a sharp punch in the chest, and slipped backwards off the bed in his surprise. He got up quickly, stung that Kurama had actually hit him, when he realised that Kurama was already calling out. He was sleeping, and it was far from peaceful. Hiei sat on the side of the bed, taking Kurama's shoulders gently and lifting him, with a little difficulty due to his thrashing, onto his lap. He rocked Kurama gently, hushing him softly. The thrashing soon died down, but the whimpering remained. He was beginning to feel at a loss when green eyes flew open. Even in the light of the only just rising sun, Hiei saw Kurama's expression. He wished he hadn't. Kurama yelped as he saw Hiei, fear etched deep into emerald eyes, and flinched away so violently that he slammed himself against the wall in the process. Hiei sat on the edge of the bed, watching the shaking Kurama as he bought his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms. He wasn't sure if touching him would be a comfort right now. Still, unwilling to sit and stare, he reached forward as Kurama sobbed into his knees. At the initial touch Kurama flinched, but didn't pull away. Hiei stroked his hair gently for a few moments, and then came over to rest his own back against the wall, pulling Kurama closer and resting his head on his lap.

"It's alright, Kurama. I won't hurt you again…" Hiei whispered softly, and Kurama seemed to compose himself a little.

"Sorry, Hiei… I – I didn't mean to…" He couldn't finish, and Hiei leant down, wrapping him into a tight hug.

"Don't be stupid, Fox. I'm the one who should be sorry, not you."

"No!" Kurama, at least, sounded adamant about this much and spoke without regret or sorrow. "I don't want you to be sorry. Just…" He stopped, closing his eyes. "Just hold me for now…" He whispered, finally, and Hiei nodded.

"I won't leave your side unless you ask it of me, Kurama." He said, softly. Kurama smiled and snuggled closer, disregarding the pillow in favour of Hiei's lap and the cover for Hiei's own warmth. Even as he dropped back into sleep, the small smile played on his features. Hiei sat in silence, unmoving aside from the fingers which brushed the red strands of hair gently over slender shoulders.

"You can come in, Shiori." She jumped, not having knocked, as Hiei spoke quietly from inside the room. She pushed the door gently and poked her head inside to see Kurama sleeping on Hiei's lap. She entered in fully; slightly glad he was still asleep. She'd wanted to have a word with Hiei for a long while. As in sensing her desires, he gently let his hand come to rest on Kurama's shoulder, turning his almost full attention towards her. She smiled appreciatively.

"Hiei. I have a favour to ask you." Her tone held no shame, no ulterior motive, and nothing but love for the two boys sitting in front of her, so Hiei found no hesitation in answering.

"Anything."

"I want you to encourage Kurama to sleep with you again." Hiei's momentary confusion was soon solved at the pointed look on her face.

"No." He said, simply, and she smiled with an expression all too similar to Kurama's own scheming grin. He had forgotten that although it was already in Kurama's nature, this woman must have taught him some of what he knew. And, just the same as when Kurama looked at him with that smile, he had the unnerving feeling that he was about to lose.

"You already said you'd do anything. Anyway, I think it will help." She was being blunt in her honesty, but Hiei, who had started stroking Kurama's hair again, didn't think it was a good idea. Especially not after that reaction this morning. Shiori seemed to sense his uncertainty, her voice softening and her smirk abandoned in favour of a gentle but firm smile. "Hiei, I know he is scared, and I know that it will be both awkward and painful for both of you, but there is more than one reason to pursue the issue. Firstly, it will allow you do something about that mark." Hiei spared no thought to how she knew, too busy focussing on her words. "Secondly, it will bring back some of his confidence, both in you and in himself. And also, he will something other than that night to think about."

"I don't know, Shiori…" He spoke quietly, knowing the logic to her words was there, but the look on his face had scared Hiei… Made him scared of what else he could do if he did something wrong.

"Hiei," Shiori pushed gently onwards, "Please, look at my son…" Hiei obeyed, inclining his head as Shiori reached forward, shifting the red fringe that somehow didn't seem as vibrant as it had before. He still looked pale and drawn, despite the slight smile that was still on his lips. "He isn't well, Hiei. He's not getting better. He's getting worse. Please, just consider what I've said." She turned and let herself out, pausing before pulling the door shut. "Hiei." She said, and tore his eyes off Kurama, looking into worried but loving eyes. "He has wanted to be with you for the longest time." She said, and he blushed. Without another word, Shiori left them alone, pulling the door closed. Hiei watched Kurama stir only slightly before settling back down. He really didn't look well. Maybe, he should try it subtly and see how the fox reacted… If it went well, then he'd continue, and if not, then he'd stop… At least he would have tried then. The inaction was starting to get to him. He needed to beat something. He laughed in spite of himself. He sounded like the detective. Still, the sudden thought of a spar hit him. Thinking carefully, Hiei knew the plan would have its merits. It would help keep Kurama fit and agile, and would get him outside into his element – with the nature he so loved. And to come blow to blow with Hiei might make him believe that he had no intention of hurting him again. Hiei nodded to himself. That was the perfect plan.

For a moment, he even considered letting Kurama win the first one. Then, "Nah."


	3. Chapter 3

This could possibly be the first time I've written an AN in a while. Still, I just wanted to say that I won't make this too much longer, as it's really only to solve all the unresolved issues left in the last one. And also to say that Izumiko is also writing a fic following the events in "Running Away", after asking me of course. So please go check it out, it's very cool! And on with the story!

* * *

Kurama had only agreed to spar with Hiei when his mother had come in and supported the idea. She even drove them to the nearest forest so they could be alone.

Hiei was standing about ten feet away, watching his fox carefully as he fought the combined desire to fight and flee at the same time. Realising that Kurama was scared; he decided to start off in a situation that made it easier. Walking forward, Hiei pretended not to notice the nervous step back his partner made. Tapping his arm gently, Hiei smiled.

"Tag." And he was off. Kurama, with a sudden smile, leapt off after him. Hiei stuck to the ground while Kurama took to the trees, which shifted and turned as they made a path of branches following Hiei's footsteps. When Kurama was above Hiei, and a few steps ahead, he leapt down from the makeshift walkway and landed directly in front of the fire demon. Without warning, though, Hiei veered off to the right and disappeared off the path into the trees. Kurama smirked. Hiding in the trees was useless. With a quick burst of his ki, the trees began swiping at Hiei, forcing him to turn a full circle. Running straight towards Kurama, Hiei didn't notice the masked presence until he was lying on top of him. "Ouch…" Hiei muttered, rubbing his neck after having ploughed his head into Kurama's chest.

"I win." Kurama commented, and Hiei quickly realised he was straddling a rather breathless Kurama. He quickly moved to get off, but Kurama held his legs in place. Looking down curiously, he saw a spark of playfulness that he hadn't seen since before the incident. "Give me my prize. Kiss me." If he was surprised, Hiei didn't show it. Instead he leant down without question and joined their lips in a heartfelt kiss. Kurama lifted his head from the floor, pushing their kiss deeper, slipping his tongue into Hiei's unsuspecting mouth. Hiei lost all sense of thought as he felt Kurama flip them over, lying above Hiei and breaking the kiss, nuzzling gently into his neck.

"Ku-Kurama…" Hiei breathed, feeling a hot, wet tongue slip down his skin. "Are you alright..?" He asked, not willing to push it further. Kurama didn't even look up, but made a slight 'hn' noise into Hiei's neck. Hiei laughed, it was remarkably like his own. With a brief smirk Kurama grazed his teeth over the crook of Hiei's neck, pulling him closer and nipping it gently. Hearing a gasp, Kurama moved back up to his chin, trailing kisses. Hiei was already panting beneath him, the touch combined with the pressure of Kurama's body over his own driving his senses to work overtime. Kurama pulled away briefly, smiling as Hiei whimpered, and pulled off Hiei's white scarf, followed by his cloak. Sitting back, Kurama admired the pale but hot skin that he had just revealed. It looked so good… But then he flinched, remembering a flash of that pale skin behind him… The pain that had quickly followed. Out of reflex, he pulled his hands around himself. Hiei sat up, pressing his forehead to Kurama's own as he began to subtly shiver. "It's alright, Kurama." He said gently, shifting so Kurama was sitting facing him, but not on top of him. "It's alright." He repeated soothingly, bringing Kurama into a tight hug and rubbing his back gently.

Kurama put his hands around Hiei's shoulders, pulling their bodies closer, their chests touching. Kurama could feel Hiei's warmth through his own shirt. It made him smile, and he leant closer, his eyes closing as he felt his lack of sleep over the last few nights catching up to him. He snuggled his head against Hiei's shoulder, rubbing his back absent-mindedly. Hiei just sat, rubbing Kurama's arms and shoulders, and waited. He knew his fox was close to sleep, and knowing it was his fault in the first place he'd stay there as long as it took for Kurama to wake up again. As he expected, he had to tighten his grip and the beautiful redhead slipped into sleep, his arms draped over Hiei's shoulders. Hiei smiled, nuzzling Kurama's neck gently.

"Goodnight, Fox."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurama woke with a start, but not because of a nightmare. Hiei was gone, and he was lying in the forest on his back, covered with Hiei's cloak. Sitting up, he felt out for Hiei's distinctive energy. Sure enough, a surprisingly small distance away, Hiei was in rapid movement with another demon. Kurama got to his feet, pulling a rose from his hair as he did so. He gripped Hiei's cloak in his left hand and leapt off towards the clashing energies.

He stopped, mouth open. He was standing at the edge of the tree line, a large open space before him where the power of the clashing demons had simply splintered away the tree's presence. Hiei instantly noticed Kurama's presence, but the other demon seemed oblivious. Kurama watched, calculating the moves of the unknown demon that seemed to be giving Hiei a few problems. His dragon was beginning to shift on his arm, and Kurama knew he was about to call it out. He decided he should stay out of it. He leant back against a tree, preparing to stiffen the ring of trees with his energy to prevent them being toppled. Sure enough, Hiei's energy tore across them, but thanks to Kurama's energy they remained intact. He looked across the clearing to see Hiei standing in the centre; his shoulders slumped as he fought for breath. Kurama hated it when he used his dragon. He realised Hiei was still looking up into the sky, and followed his gaze. His eyes widened in surprise. The demon was still alive – very badly wounded, but alive none the less. He quickly stood up, running out to Hiei. He knew that in this condition Hiei couldn't even begin to think to fight.

"Fox." Hiei acknowledged, but Kurama didn't have time to tell whether he wanted the interruption or not. Throwing the cape back over Hiei's shoulders, Kurama launched himself into the air. His rose transformed into his whip on command, and he lashed it forward towards the offending demon. It turned and tried to run, but Kurama simply kept on. He wasn't about to let it get away after wounding Hiei. It split into seven different pieces and fell to the floor, still smoking from Hiei's dragon. Kurama, making sure he wasn't about to move again, ran back to Hiei to see him fall to the floor. He quickly rebound the dragon on his arm and pulled him closer.

"Hiei. You go ahead and rest. We aren't far from the temple, I'll get us there." Hiei didn't even acknowledge Kurama's words as he was lifted limply from the floor. Kurama leapt off in the direction he knew the temple to be in.

* * *

"Oh, Kurama!" Kuwabara called, having sensed him approach. "Long time no see!" His eyes fell on the limp Hiei in his arms. "He used it again, right? We felt the energy flare all the way from here. Yukina!" He called, and Yukina appeared in the doorway. Kuwabara took Hiei from Kurama, looking worriedly at the redhead as he swayed.

"Please bring him through to the spare room." Yukina said, and Kuwabara followed dutifully. Kurama sat down on the porch, needing a moment. His head was spinning, and he felt like he'd keel over at any moment. He really was unfit. He needed to eat more. But then again, what good was eating more when it only came back to haunt him later? He hauled himself to his feet and went into the room where he knew he'd find Hiei. He watched as Yukina finished healing a wound across his chest. Kuwabara turned to look at the pale demon. He didn't look well at all, but there was life in those emerald eyes that he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. "He'll be alright once he's rested." Yukina commented, turning to look at Kurama to check if he needed any healing. He shook his head and moved further into the room, leaning over Hiei. He took his hand gently and smiled when he felt Hiei's energy settle.

"Kurama, you're looking weird." Kuwabara said bluntly, never one for dampening blows.

"What he means is, perhaps you need a bowl of soup to perk you up?" There was such a hopeful tone to her voice that Kurama couldn't have refused even had he wanted to, which he somewhat did.

"I'd appreciate that, Yukina. Perhaps one for Hiei as well?" Yukina nodded and left, dragging Kuwabara behind her easily as he never really resisted. Left alone, Kurama leant over the sleeping Hiei and gently kissed him on the lips, watching his eyelids flutter. He leant back after a moment, and then pulled back the cover Yukina had placed over him. With a small smile, he climbed in beside Hiei and pulled the cover up to their chests, slipping his arm over Hiei's stomach and pulling his close. Hiei seemed to move into the embrace, his arms subconsciously wrapping around Kurama's shoulders and drawing him closer. Smiling, Kurama closed his eyes.

* * *

Yukina smiled knowingly as she stepped inside with a tray of soup. She turned to a small table nearby and set it down. If they didn't wake soon enough to eat it, then it wouldn't matter.

"Hiei." Kurama whispered quietly, and Hiei's eyes opened slowly. "There's food for us, let's eat."

"Hn. Not hungry." Hiei grunted, but Kurama only smiled, sitting up in bed.

"Yukina made it specially, Hiei. And if you don't eat, neither will I." Hiei looked up at him, considering an argument. With a gruff 'hn', though, he got up and sat at the table. Lifting off the lid of the soup, the steam slipped into the air and he heard Kurama sit opposite him. He really didn't like the almost bitter taste of miso soup, but for Kurama… He bought the bowl to his lips, sipping it gently.

"That was nice." Kurama commented, leaning against Hiei's chest as they laid back down in the bed.

"Hn." Was Hiei's only reply, but Kurama couldn't help smiling. He knew how much Hiei hated the ningen foods that weren't sweet, and yet here he ate without question or argument.

"Hiei. I believe that Yukina and Kuwabara have gone out to find Genkai." Kurama stated, running his fingers up Hiei's chest delicately.

"So what, Fox?" He asked, and Kurama smirked up at him.

"So we'll be alone for at least an hour." Hiei looked down to him, half in disbelief and half in surprise.

"Fox, we just tried and you…" He didn't finish, cut off by Kurama's firm kiss. He felt Kurama's fingers run down the length of his spine, causing him to shiver and relax slightly.

"I'm telling you to take me." Kurama said, his voice deliberately hoarse and yet smooth at the same time. Hiei shivered again, quite without Kurama's touch. He knew he could get anything he asked for with that voice, damn it. Hiei was even aware of the sensitivity now pressing between them both. He gasped as he felt Kurama's fingers running down his chest and past his abdomen, brushing gently over his length before resting on his thigh, fingers only a hair's breath away. Damn Kurama. He was so good at teasing!


	5. Chapter 5

_I dunno about you, but I've been itching to write this! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it ;_

* * *

Hiei was virtually shuddering with anticipation, gasping as if he'd nearly drowned when Kurama's lips closed around his aching length. With a short whimper, he felt Kurama begin to experiment. Hiei soon felt his eyes glaze over, his attention disappearing as he felt his body burning with sensations he wasn't sure he should be feeling. After several minutes, which seemed like only seconds, he pulled Kurama back up and kissed him ferociously, but not forcefully. Kurama was smiling into the kiss, but Hiei didn't want to put Kurama beneath him. He seemed more comfortable on the top, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way. He could live with being underneath for one night. He only realised that Kurama was already naked when he felt their hot bodies rub together. He reached down, their lips still joined in a passionate kiss, and lifted Kurama gently. On his hands and knees above Hiei, Kurama lifted his own weight on his knees, shifting forward slightly to make it easier. There was a pause, and Kurama broke the kiss.

"Are you sure? And what about lubrication?" Kurama seemed to be smirking, and Hiei looked up almost innocently. That look made Kurama suppress a groan.

"Positive, Love. And you didn't notice I was already using it on you?" Hiei blinked, he obviously hadn't noticed Kurama's actions with a small bottle he'd extracted from his trouser pocket. Hiei seemed like he was about to speak again, once more hesitating. In answer, and with a soft laugh, Kurama gripped Hiei's shoulders tightly, kissed him deeply, and then pushed himself slowly down. He felt Hiei gasp, then groan into the kiss, but refused to release him. If they parted, even for a moment, Hiei would see the panic that had begun to settle over him. He stopped when Hiei was fully inside, and Hiei seemed to sense his unease. He pulled his hands up, gently rubbing Kurama's arms and back and shoulders, massaging them softly and running fingers gently through his hair. Kurama's groan was stopped on his lips in their kiss, and Hiei's hands delved down to rub his chest gently, flicking over hard nipples. Kurama pulled back, his neck arching and eyes closing in reflex. Hiei grinned, catching a glimpse of pleasure-filled emerald orbs. Satisfied he had ended Kurama's panic, he pulled Kurama's shoulders back down to kiss him deeply. He felt himself seek silent permission, and had the request granted as Kurama leant down and kissed his neck. Hiei gently moved beneath him, placing gentle hands on his hips to manoeuvre him up and down. Soon Kurama was setting the pace, and Hiei's hands were freed to wander back over his partners body. They lingers in the places he knew that Kurama was sensitive. At the base of his Youko tail and wars, for example. With each touch he could feel Kurama's erection rub against his stomach. He closed his eyes, groaning and tilting his head to the side as Kurama's teeth grazed his neck.

"F-Fox…" Hiei managed, only a moment's warning before he knew he was going to release. Kurama smiled, his teeth shifting to form the fangs his Youko form possessed. With a quick action, he sunk his teeth into the crook of Hiei's neck, the rush of blood and energy pushing himself over the edge of his own orgasm. Hiei quickly followed, gasping his pleasure to the world as he came inside Kurama. He was vaguely aware of Kurama withdrawing his teeth, but didn't even flinch. He did, however, light his fingers and brush them over the place he knew the tattoo to be. He felt Kurama's energy change slightly, and smiled. He pulled him closer, shifting to release himself before hugging his tired body close. Hiei shifted across the bed slightly to make room, and Kurama hid a yawn as he let his head flop onto the pillow.

"Thank you, Hiei…" Kurama mumbled, already half-asleep. Hiei smiled, pulled him into a tight hug, and slipped into sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

As Kurama and Hiei walked into the living area of the temple, they saw that their friends were assembled, chatting animatedly about this and that. All around them on the walls were party decorations, and the tables were filled with all kinds of food. They all looked up as the two entered, arm in arm, and there was a brief silence. Then, they all erupted into cheers and Yuusuke wolf whistled. Hiei tried to pull away, but Kurama held him firmly, eyes sparkling. Instead, Hiei directed his anger at Yuusuke, who was making the most noise.

"What do you think you're doing, Detective?" Yuusuke grinned, obviously realising how it would take a surgeon to disentangle Hiei from Kurama's arms.

"We thought it took you two long enough to get together to warrant a party when it happened. Felt great for me, can't imagine what it was like for you two." His eyes flashed from one to the other, and Hiei just 'Hn'ed. Kurama grinned, blushing heavily.

"I suggest that in future you conceal that energy." Genkai advised, and Koenma nodded in agreement in his human form. There was another pause, and then loud music blasted into life. Turning, they saw Kuwabara dancing by the speaker system, swirling Yukina in his arms. Yuusuke ran over to join them, Keiko and Boton following quickly after giving the demons a hearty congratulations.

* * *

By the end of the night, Hiei was losing patience. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were drunk, Keiko and Boton were talking about clothes, and Koenma and Genkai were gesticulating wildly about something that no one else seemed to understand. The only thing keeping him there at all was Kurama. He was smiling properly like he was truly happy, and there was so much amusement and life in his eyes that Hiei couldn't bear to pull him away.

"So, you get a cool dragony tattoo thing that's a pretty red colour. How come he gets bite marks?" Yuusuke was asking, his words slurred. Kurama grinned at Yuusuke, then redirected it to Hiei.

"No fancy tattoos here. I'm a wild animal." Kurama stated, giving Yuusuke a wink over Hiei's head. Yuusuke laughed, but Kuwabara quickly got him into a headlock. A fight soon broke out, though no where near as coordinated as it would have been had they not been drinking. Hiei was looking up at him when Kurama looked down again. "What is it?" He asked, noticing the thoughtful look on his face.

"Wild animal huh? I take it that's Youko?" There was a certain amount of teasing in Hiei's words, covering the longing. Kurama grinned and leant down, nipping his neck gently.

"Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Boton, Genkai, Koenma." Kurama easily got their attention despite the blaring music. "I think Hiei and I will be taking our leave now. I must return home to Mother, I'm sure she's worried." They all looked disappointed, but nodded anyway.

With a few hurried goodbyes, Hiei and Kurama made swiftly for home.

* * *

They entered the house quietly, the twilit street glow being shut out behind them.

"Mother." Suichi called, and Shiori quickly ran into the hall, taking his hands.

"Suichi!" For the first time all evening, they retracted from Hiei to wrap around her shoulders in a gentle hug. She leant back and looked at her son properly. He wasn't so pale anymore, and his hair seemed to have its familiar lively sheen. She almost cried when she saw the brightness in his green eyes, like a while forest alive with existence dwelling in each beautiful orb. He smiled and kissed her cheek gently, then pulled away and began up the stairs. Shiori leant over Hiei and hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear. "Thank you, Hiei. My son has finally come home." Hiei wasn't sure how to respond, but was spared the awkward moment as Kurama grabbed his hand. Being pulled up the stairs, he was pushed ahead.

"I thought you wanted to meet Youko, Hiei." Kurama teased, and Hiei shivered at the tone in his voice. Damn that Fox! It looked like they'd be doing very little resting from now on. He only had to remember to conceal his energy this time. He walked ahead and Kurama turned and walked down the stairs again. He stood in front of Shiori and took her hands, smiling his charming smile.

"Mother, I'm home." He said simply, then turned and retreated back up the stairs. Shiori watched after him for a moment, then smiled knowingly as she heard the click of her son's door upstairs. She was glad that her advice had been taken, and that even when she knew he was a demon that was hundreds and hundreds of years old, he still needed his mother. She smiled as she grabbed her coat and car keys, opening the door and glancing back only once before leaving for a convenient evening out. She looked up to her son's window to see the lights off and smiled again. She slipped into her car and turned the keys in the ignition, pulling the door shut. Only as the engine purred into life did she speak softly.

"Welcome home."


End file.
